IBC-13 MAINTAINS LARGE VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN JULY
August 5, 2015 IBC-13 remained undisputed in national TV viewership in July with an average national audience share of 24% or 16 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 31%, based on data from Kantar Media. James Yap (PBA), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Janella Salvador (Janella: A Teen Princess), Alonzo Muhlach (Kung Fu Fighting), Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Before I Fall in Love) Basketball fans who watched basketball for the 2015 PBA Governors' Cup with the finals, including San Miguel Beerman vs. Alaska Aces Game 2 (41.8%),'' ''Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beer Game 2 (36.4%), Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beerman Game 1 (31.8%) and the semi-finals Alaska Aces vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (26.5%). The Kapinoy network's dominance is a result of the viewers' strong support for its primetime offerings led by Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, which topped all shows with an average rating of 38.9% in July. Other leading weekends programs include Born to be a Superstar (37.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.5%) and T.O.D.A.S. (28.5%). IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime block also continues to soar higher in the national TV ratings game with its top caliber drama series Kung Fu Fighting (40.1%), Janella: A Teen Princess (36.8%) and Fall In Love With Me (19.7%). Meanwhile, the Kapinoy Primetime drama series Before I Fall in Love and the recently concluded Dahil Ba Sa Kanya and Fall In Love With Me. The Liza Soberano-Diego Loyzaga starrer was scoring an average national TV rating of 21.5% vs. its rivals Pangako Sa’yo (38.1%) and Let The Love Begin (13.4%). In the same time slot, the finale episodes of Dahil Ba Sa Kanya also got viewers hooked with an average national TV rating of 10.8%. Fall In Love With Me, on the other hand, ended on a large note with an average national TV rating of 24.1%, compared to ABS-CBN's Bridges of Love with 22.6% and GMA's The Rich Man's Daughter which only got 11.9%. Love of My Life topbilled by Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, was off to a good start as it landed on the list of top 25 programs with a national TV rating of 19.7%. IBC-13, the proud member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), kept its stronghold in the primetime block (6PM-12MN), after scoring an average audience share of 21%, which is more than double of ABS-CBN’s 53% and GMA’s 26%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The programs of the Kapinoy network also captured all the slots on the list of the 20 most watched shows in the country in July. Also included in the top 20 programs in July are Express Balita (32.4%), Dingdong n' Lani (27.8%) and Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.3%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'Top 25 Programs In July 2015 (National Homes)' #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.9% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: San Miguel Beerman vs. Alaska Aces Game 2'' (IBC) - 41.8% #''Kung Fu Fighting'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 38.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beer Game 2'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.1% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.0% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beerman Game 1'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.0% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Alaska Aces vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.7% #''Bridges of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / Fall In Love With Me (IBC) - 24.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 21.5% #''Love of My Life'' (IBC) - 19.7% Source: Kantar Media